Hieronymus Lex
|Base ID = }} Hieronymus Lex is a Watch Captain in the Imperial City. He has sworn to find and arrest the Gray Fox and his weapon of choice is a Silver Claymore. He is usually located in the South Watch Tower accessible through the Temple District and the Arena. He is the main antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. Interactions Imperial Corruption While exploring the Temple District in the Imperial City, Ruslan or his friend Luronk gro-Glurzog, may ask for a few septims to hold them off until payday. Whether or not money is given to them, they will explain that while at Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise a captain of the city guard came in and accused them of theft. Despite their innocence and Jensine defending them, the guard told them to hand over their money or face time on the Imperial City Prisons. If Lex has not been shipped off to Anvil, he can be approached by the Hero about the corrupt captain Audens Avidius. However, he will claim that the Grey Fox commands all his attention and will refer them to Itius Hayn. Untaxing the Poor It is suggested that the Hero begin this quest right after they talked to Christophe, or between 12:40 and 1:10 on Tirdas, as this time gives the easiest entrance. Hieronymus Lex is located in the South Guard Tower accessible through the Temple District and Arboretum. The Elven Maiden Armand Christophe gives the Hero the task of stealing Llathasa's Bust and sends them to Cheydinhal. Travel to Cheydinhal and speak with the beggars marked on the map, if their disposition is not high enough, do whatever is needed to rise it until an option to ask about the bust appears. They will then tell the Hero to look in the chapel. Misdirection Talk to S'Krivva in Bravil and she will tell the Hero that Hieronymus Lex has pulled guards from all over the Imperial City to the Waterfront in an attempt to root out members of the guild including the Gray Fox. The Thieves Guild must stop him at all costs or the guild may be finished for good. She will then tell them to meet with Methredhel in the Imperial City. Taking Care of Lex In the quest Taking Care of Lex, Lex is transferred from the Imperial City to Anvil to work as a guard captain of Anvil. This is engineered by the Gray Fox so as to remove the threat he poses to the Guild. He will finally admit defeat and head for his new job, but hopes that fate will bring the Gray Fox to him. If the questline is completed, the Hero can approach him wearing the Cowl of Nocturnal and he will react like any other guard. By this point, he will be wearing an Anvil Guard's uniform and his essential status will be removed, allowing the Hero to kill him if so desired. A copy of the Black Horse Courier states that a man was arrested for claiming to be the Gray Fox, the Reincarnation of Tiber Septim, a Were-shark, the love child of Stendarr and the mother of Hieronymus Lex. Servatius Quintilius will take his place in the Imperial City upon completion of the quest. Dialogue "Can I help you?" :Imperial City "Never compromise. Never blink. Never wink at injustice. Never quit trying to make this a better city for everyone." Conversations ;The Elven Maiden Imperial Watch: "No sign of Armand Christophe, Sir." Hieronymus Lex: "Don't worry, we'll get him." ;Llathasa's Bust Myvryna Arano: "Hey! What are you doing?" Hieronymus Lex: "You were right. The bust is here and Myvryna is guilty. This citizen is accusing you of stealing the bust of Llathasa from Cheydinhal. I even found the bust in your cabinet. What do you have to say?" Myvryna Arano: "Fool! You've just exposed me to the Thieves Guild. That "citizen" is actually the guild member that was hired to do the theft!" Hieronymus Lex: "Regrettably I've no further use for you. If what I heard is true, you're the thief. If what you say is true, the Gray Fox knows you are my informant. Either way, it's over. You didn't really think I'd trust the likes of you for very long?" Myvryna Arano: "But I've been loyal to you! I've reported everything that Armand has done. You can't just toss me aside like a soiled cloth!" Hieronymus Lex: "Yes I can! You are under arrest for the theft of the bust of Llathasa Indarys, Countess of Cheydinhal. Come with me." ;Misdirection Imperial Watch: "No sign of the Gray Fox, sir." Hieronymus Lex: "Carry on, soldier." Dremora: "Begone, mortal." Hieronymus Lex: "So, the mages send a foul daedra to deliver a simple note when an honest footman would have done. How typical." reading the [[Note from Raminus Polus]] Hieronymus Lex: "All right men. We've been ordered back to our posts. I smell the dirty hand of the Gray Fox behind this." Trivia *Lex in Latin means "law." *He wields a Silver Claymore regardless of level, which can be taken from him if he is killed at the conclusion of the Thieves Guild questline. *If approached while wearing Nocturnal's Cowl, he will not have any unique dialogue. *Upon Lex being reassigned, people will express relief in seeing him gone, as his pursuit was considered in vain and the Gray Fox just a myth."Hieronymus Lex" dialogue topic after completion of "Taking Care of Lex" Appearances * de:Hieronymus Lex ru:Иероним Лекс pl:Hieronymus Lex Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains